


Of Cell Phones, Letters, and Assholes

by Dorian_The_Grey



Series: Sincerely, Tony Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reactions, Avengers bashing, Bullshit apologies, But Tony Feels Better After, Excessive Swearing, Fix-It, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Bashing, Swearing, The avengers are idiots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Pissed off, Tony is fed up, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Really Rogers?Is this really your idea of an apology?Because it sucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr (( https://westbrookwestbooks.tumblr.com/post/151307737763/the-green-eyes-futurist-rise-your-hand-if-its )) By westbrookwestbooks  
> concerning the note and cell phone Steve sent to Tony. Sort of a fix-it. 
> 
> Or, how I would have reacted after receiving something like this.
> 
> How I have reacted to something like this actually.
> 
> But that's a different story.

Really Rogers?

Is this really your idea of an apology?

Because it sucks.

Let me break a few things down for you, since I know you old people are kind of bad at understanding things.

 **One** : _Tony, I'm glad you made it back to the compound-_

Yep, I made it back to the compound alright.

Not that I was alright after having to claw my way out of the armour which you destroyed.

Cutting off my ability to move and my communications.

Do you have any idea how far I had to hike through that cold frozen piece of hell before I found someone to help me?

News flash. It was a long fucking time.

Not only did I have to dodge left over Hydra assholes but, hey, go figure, the Avengers aren't too well liked by anyone anymore.

Thanks for that, Jackass.

 **Two** : _I don't like the idea of you rattling around the mansion by youself-_

Oh, you don't like the idea of me at the mansion alone? Well maybe if you hadn't been a pissy little bitch and ripped everything apart, I wouldn't be alone.

 **Three** :  _We all need family-_

Oh sure, tell that to the guy who watched his parents get murdered by his lying former friends bestie is a great fucking idea.

And then why don't you go ahead a rip away the family I had finally been able to build because of some dumb shit disagreement.

Fuck you Rogers. What the hell do you know?

 **Four** :  _The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine-_

What the actual Fuck?

WHAT AVENGERS?

You mean the assholes who always sided with you? Who bow to your every command? Who follow you so fucking blindly? Who left me behind for you? Who never showed an ounce of loyalty or respect to anyone but you?

THOSE Avengers?

Don't play stupid Rogers, it's a bad look on you.

We both know the only people who ever cared about me out of that whole stupid ass team were Bruce, who's gone, Thor, who's also gone, and my longest and most loyal friend JARVIS. Who was murdered by the raging megalomaniac Android I was tricked into making by that little witch of yours.

"She's just a kid Tony." 

Bullshit. She is twenty-six years old. She's old enough to know right from wrong. She wasn't brainwashed by Hydra, she did that all on her own.

At least I can forgive Barnes for not being in control of his own actions. You know, kind of like how I wasn't?

But her?

Really?

She's not a little kid Rogers, stop treating her like one.

You say we should take responsibility for our actions. Well I don't see any of you doing that.

I'm supposed to be honest when, for the last three years, you've been lying to me?

For three fucking years you've lived with me, fought beside me, laughed with me, looked me in the eye everyday and never once told me the truth.

What kind of man does that make you Rogers?

Certainly not the man aunt Peggy use to tell me about.

Oh yeah, I knew her.

Of course I did you moron.

Imagine how painful it was to learn of her passing from a text message. No one even bothered to tell me face to face about it.

I missed my own Godmothers funeral because I was too busy cleaning up your mess with the UN. 

How was it Rogers? Heard you and that red headed traitor got to have a nice long goodbye at my aunt's wake.

You knew her for what, maybe two years at most? I knew her my whole life! Forty-six fucking years Rogers!

How is that fucking fair?

I've disliked a lot of people in my life Rogers, but there are so very few that I actually hate.

And you,  _Steve_ , I HATE you.

You've managed to do the one thing no one else has ever been able to do.

You broke my fucking heart.

Because out of everyone I've ever let myself trust, only two people have managed to do that.

The first was my Godfather, Obidiah Stane. The man who quite literally ripped my heart out and left me to die.

The second, was you.

You Steve Rogers, who I have admired since I was old enough to understand what the word Hero meant.

I trusted you with my life, and you almost took it from me.

I would never have hurt you like that Steve. I would have never tried to kill you.

I was angry yes. I was hurt. And I lashed out because of that.

But trust me when I say if I wanted either you or Barnes dead, you would be.

Check my track record if you don't believe me.

The Ten Rings, Obidiah, Ivan Vanko, Aldrich Killian, his minions of Extremis Super Soldiers.

I've taken on people a hell of a lot stronger than you two with a lot less than my suit and each of them is gone.

If I had wanted it, you would be gone too.

But I didn't.

I didn't kill Barnes because as much as I despised him in that moment, I knew it wasn't his fault.

But it hurt so much Steve.

So much.

I watched my mother die by your best friends hand, no matter who was in control of it at the time. 

And I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel the same anguish I did in that moment.

And what did you do?

You tried to kill me.

You tried to kill me Steve. You took your shield and you rammed it into my chest over and over. You crushed the reactor and a few of my ribs too I might add.

You almost killed me. You left me to die, alone, in a cold abandoned HYDRA facility in the middle of bum-fucked frozen Hell.

Over what?

Over what Steve?

I was your friend too. I was your friend too.

Let's move on to **number** **Five** :  _I've been on my own since I was 18-_

Here's where I'm really confused.

What about Barnes? 

You've preached his praise up and down and yet you claim you've been on your own?

What about aunt Peggy?

What about my Father?

What about the Howling Commandos?

What about them Steve? Do they actually not mean anything? Is it all a big lie? Or are you trying to garner sympathy?

You're not the only person who's been alone Rogers.

For years I was alone.

No friends, a family I almost never got to see.

Shipped off to boarding school after boarding school, skipping grade after grade, never connecting with anyone.

The only friend I ever truly had was Edwin Jarvis. My butler. 

Then I met Rhodey when I was fourteen. And he became my second friend ever.

But then Jarvis died. And Rhodey went into the force. 

All I had was money and lots of liquor.

You're not the only person who's been alone.

You're not the first or the last.

So don't give me that bullshit.

 **Number Six** :  _I never really fit in anywhere. Even in the army-_

Review number five. Neither have I. I get it, you were a scrawny sickly Irish kid, then you became the epitome of human perfection but were made into a dancing monkey. And yet, after all that, you became a leader. You gained respect. You gained a family.

I was a small, little French Italian kid who was way too smart. I was ridiculed and put down, just like you were. I was beaten up and shoved to the back because I didn't "fit in" with all the other kids. But unlike you, I didn't have a Bucky to protect me. I had to grow up and learn that the only person who was gonna have my back was me.

You're not special Rogers. No matter what everyone keeps telling you.

 **Seven** :  _My faith's in people I guess. Individuals-_

"As long as they follow me no matter how stupid my plans are and who it hurts." Right?

I'm pretty sure that's what you meant there.

You only believe in people who think and act just like you. Captain America my ass. Captain Communist more like it.

 **Eight** :  _And I'm happy to say, for the most part, they haven't let me down-_

Except for me right? You've never had faith in me or anyone who agrees with me. You're a hypocrite Rogers. You ask for loyalty but only give it where and to who you want to.

 **Number Nine** :  _Which is why I can't let them down either-_

Again, except for me right. Because I've let you down from the very moment we met haven't I? Because I'm not Howard.

Well screw you Rogers!

 **Ten** :  _Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't be-_

So you're gonna bust your buddies out of prison. Because they did exactly what you wanted them to do. Fuck everyone that got hurt, or killed, you don't need to take responsibility for anything that happened because you are above all of us. Right?

You must have been so shocked that they were actually being held accountable for the destruction they caused.

"Well gosh, we basically told 117 countries to go fuck themselves, destroyed property, and killed people. Why do we have to pay for any of that? We're the good guys!"

Little bit of info for you there Cap. You're only the good guys when people believe in you. And NO ONE believes in the Avengers anymore. You turned us into World Enemy Number One, and then you just ran off.

You ran off and as always, left me to deal with the fall out. Left me to clean up your fucking mess. To do the dirty work. Again.

And by the way, you can tell that asshole Barton that I had nothing to do with them getting locked up. That was all that bastard Ross' idea and had nothing to do with the Accords.

You really are a stupid old man if you ever thought I would side with Ross on anything. After what he did to Bruce? Never.

I just wanted to do what you've always preached about. Taking responsibility. And yet all those lectures were nothing but empty words.

Because the second it didn't suit you, you said, "Fuck that" and ran off.

 **Number eleven** :  _I know I hurt you Tony-_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious. Really it is.

You did a lot more than just hurt me Rogers. You destroyed me. Fourty plus years and not a single person has been able to do that. So bravo Captain.

You managed to take down the great Tony Stark.

I hope you feel proud.

You probably do. You're probably celebrating with your pals about how you managed to "Put Stark in his place." Right?

How you managed to almost kill me.

You must be so fucking amused by the fact that you crushed in my chest and left me to die while you pranced off into the sunset with your long lost bestie.

Brav-fucking-O.

 **Twelve** :  _I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry-_

You think you were SPARING me? Really? Are. You. Kidding Me!?

Of course you weren't sparing me you selfish douchbag!

Maybe if you hadn't been such a dumb fucking ass and just owned up to the whole thing, Zemo's plan wouldn't have worked!

NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

You SELF centered, Self-obsessed, arrogant BASTARD!

You're sorry? Really?

Like fucking hell you are. If you were sorry you wouldn't have sent me this bullshit note! You wouldn't have sent me a piece of shit cell phone and told me to call you.

If you were sorry you would come here and say it to my face.

But the truth is Rogers, you are nothing but a coward.

 **Thirteen** :  _Hopefully one day you can understand-_

"Why I tore everything apart and left you all alone to deal with my mistakes."

Because that's what you did.

You left me.

You took my family, our family, away and left me to deal with all of this on my own.

But who cares right?

It's just Tony Stark.

He doesn't matter.

He never mattered.

Just a person we could use while it was convenient and then toss away when he wasn't needed.

 **Fourteen** :  _for your own good-_

What the Fuck am I supposed to understand Rogers?

That I meant nothing?

Because I understand that perfectly well actually. Thank you.

Or am I supposed to understand that you're always right and everyone else is wrong?

That the universe revolves around you and your decisions, and we should all just get in line and follow you? That we should worship the great Captain America?

Fuck that.

 **Fifteen** :  _I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do-_

No you don't.

That's the biggest piece of shit I've read so far.

If you really wanted us to agree on the Accords you would have compromised with me. You would have sat down and we could have changed what you didn't agree on. That's what signing it was all about dumb ass.

You could have changed any part of it. All you had to do was sign. All you had to do was compromise!

That's what being a team is about!

You and your little friends didn't even read the Accords did you? 

Because if you had you would've known that.

But I'm guessing all of you are looking at each other with those stupid, 'What the fuck' blank expressions.

You're all so stupid.

 **Sixteen** :  _I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do-_

Fuck. You.

You ignorant, moronic, dipshit.

You only believe in doing what suits you and what strokes your raging hero complex.

You don't care about doing the right thing. Once upon a time you probably did. But now? Now you're just an egotistical jackass, who doesn't give a damn about who he hurts.

How about you let Barnes make a few of his own decisions for once. Or does it make you feel better to be able to finally be the bigger more capable of you two?

Is that what it is?

Is that why you cling on so tight?

Just saying. Maybe that's why you never really liked me. Because I won't bow down to you.

 **Seventeen** :  _That's all any of us should-_

Except for Tony. Right? Because what my friends, I, and 117 coutries believe in affects you, and that's just WRONG right?

Because King Steven is always right and everything should always be his way.

 **Eighteen** :  _So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us- if you need me- I'll be there-_

"Because you will inevitably fuck up again, and you'll have no choice but to call me so I can save you like the perfect hero I am."

I honestly rather die than ever ask for your help.

I would rather face down the Mandarin suitless again.

I would rather hand myself over to Ivan Vanko.

I would rather have the Arc Reactor ripped out a thousand fold again and again while Obie stands over me mocking me as I die, before I ever think of asking you for anything.

I don't want your help. 

Even if I did need someone. Even if I was slowly dying in the most painful way, I would rather allow that then to call you.

Because you Rogers, you are nothing to me anymore.

Tell Barnes that there are no hard feelings between us.

Yes, I'm angry about my mother. But after having the time to calm down I can see clearly. Hydra killed my mother. Not him.

There is no hate between the two of us.

But you Rogers.

I loath you.

And it's going to take a hell of a lot more than some bullshit letter and cheap ass cell phone for me to do anything other than despise your existence.

Here's your Dear John message Rogers.

Enjoy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done!
> 
> Haha!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. It felt good really.
> 
> Anyway, I've had an experience close to something sort of like this. With the whole best friend lying to you for years and then when you catch them and call them on it they send you a bullshit text message saying "Sorry. I didn't know lying to you and stabbing you in the back when I swore I wouldn't would hurt you so much. I still don't see what I did wrong though. Why are you so emotional over this?"
> 
> Basically what happened.
> 
> So I was the bigger person, and by bigger person I mean I called them out on their bullshit.
> 
> And I really wish Tony would have done the same.
> 
> Not sure if I'm adding more. Maybe in the future if I feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Edit] Good news! I will be adding to this series.


End file.
